


Spot on

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind date, an office summer party and a happy ending!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - this is all fiction and I do not know/own any of the characters.
> 
> I did Lilo again - just couldn't help myself!

“No way, absolutely no bloody way Haz!” Louis stomped dramatically past his friend into the small garden of their flat. He knew Harry would follow him. Sure enough …

“Please Lou. Pretty please. With a cherry on top.” Harry looked imploringly at his best friend. 

Damn it. Louis could never resist Harry’s puppy dog eyes. “But Haz, why? Why can’t this bloke get his own date for your work’s summer party?”

Harry sighed. “No, he definitely could get his own date. He just won’t. He broke up with his last boyfriend over a year ago – he just needs a kickstart to get back on the dating scene.”

“A kickstart? First time I’ve heard myself described like that, thanks mate.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Lou. Stop it, you know what I mean. Just come to the party with us? Free drinks, free BBQ and a nice guy as your date. Trust me.”

“Alright Haz”, Louis sighed. Despite his reservations, he did trust Harry, they had been best friends since they first met at pre-school – and free drinks should never, ever be turned down. “I’ll be there with bells on. This Liam bloke better be worth getting myself all spruced up for.”

*

A week later, Louis surveyed himself in the mirror. He was fairly pleased with what he saw – skinny black jeans, a white t-shirt and his favourite denim jacket – sleeves rolled up to show off the tattoos on his arms. He had spent ages getting his hair to go all swoopy at the front and he was pretty satisfied with the result. Harry was calling him to go, so he stuffed his mobile and wallet into his jeans and headed for the door, shoving his black Vans on his feet.

“Looking great, Lou. Honestly, Liam is going to be blown away.” Harry seemed so pleased and excited, Louis was almost glad he was doing this. In all honesty, he felt a bit pathetic agreeing to this blind date. No matter how much Harry assured him that this Liam was ‘great, Lou I promise’, Louis still wasn’t expecting much. But it made Harry happy, so that was always good.

As they approached the park where the party was being held, Louis started to worry. Was this a stupid idea? He was starting to think so. He was distracted from his thoughts by a loud shout that could only belong to Harry’s boyfriend and co-worker, Niall.

“Lads!” Niall bounded over, holding at least 2 burgers and a beer. “Great that you made it! The BBQ is ace and the bar is overflowing! Party time!” he grabbed at Harry and turned to go towards the bar. “Liam’s getting the drinks in, come on.”

Louis followed, eyeing everyone standing around the bar. There were only two guys – one tall, well-built and gorgeous, the other about his height, slightly overweight and mildly sweaty. Which one? Knowing Louis’ luck ….

“Liam!” hearing Harry call out, the first guy – the fit tall one, hooray! – turned around. Wow. He was even hotter than Louis had first thought. “Liam, this is my flatmate and best friend … Louis!”

Louis stepped forward and tilted his head back slightly to look up at Liam. He had soft brown eyes and was looking extremely uncomfortable. 

“Hi, I’m Louis.” Louis shook Liam’s hand – warm, firm handshake … good, fantastic even – and smiled, his best, bright, crinkly eyed smile. Liam, well Liam choked on the mouthful of beer he had just drunk and then went bright red. Like the brightest red Louis had ever seen anyone go. Ever.

“S – sorry.” Liam recovered enough to wipe his mouth with his sleeve and stammer out a greeting. Harry beamed at them, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable Liam obviously was. This could be because Niall was mouthing at his neck and pulling him towards the BBQ simultaneously. As the two of them staggered away, Louis realised it was up to him to break the silence. Luckily, this has always been something he excelled at.

“So, cool works do, yeah?” he smiled up at Liam again, pleased that the taller man looked slightly less panicked. “I’m lucky if my boss buys me a pint at Christmas – but this summer party is great!” 

“Yeah. It’s a pretty cool office to work at.” Liam let out a breath after talking, seemingly relieved that he had spoken. “Oh, I got you a pint – unless you’d rather have something else?”

“No, that’s perfect. Thanks. Shall we find somewhere to sit?” Louis looked around and saw some tables and chairs set up near a lake, so nodded his head over at them.

Once they were seated, Liam looked at him. 

“It’s OK if you want to go chat with Harry and Niall.” He smiled, but it was a small, tight smile. “I know Harry made you come to be my plus one. You really don’t have to be stuck with me all evening. And thanks … thanks for coming – it’s always really horrible to be the only one without a date at these things.” 

Louis felt a rush of something – not sympathy – more like fondness for the man in front of him. “Nah, I’m fine where I am. Now Liam, did I ever tell you about the time I caught Harry and Niall in our utility room …”

*

Two hours later and Louis was slightly tipsy, and also planning to buy Harry a bottle of his favourite wine as a thank you. Once Liam had loosened up and had stopped blushing every time he spoke, he turned out to be funny, sweet and sincere. Way too nice for Louis really, but he wasn’t going to worry about things like that. They had spent the last few hours chatting, laughing and – maybe – flirting a little. Well, Louis had been flirting and Liam didn’t seem to mind. Although – now that he thought about it, it had been Louis who had instigated all the arm touching, etc, etc. Maybe Liam was just going along with it to be polite? He did seem like that sort of bloke. Just as Louis was starting to doubt himself a bit, Liam suddenly stood up, muttered something about needing the toilet and went. Yep – I’ve definitely scared him off – Louis thought despondently.

He decided alcohol was the only thing that would help but, as he made his way towards the bar, he saw Liam standing under the trees, talking frantically on his phone. Louis knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop but – as it was starting to get dark - he knew that he could, so he sidled as close as he dared.

“What the heck am I going to do? Are you listening Zayn? He’s like … he’s beyond fit. His eyes are so blue, his cheekbones are to die for. He’s funny and sweet and his bum … I just don’t know what to do. I’m hopeless at flirting. He’s so far out of my league anyway.”

Louis gasped, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Unfortunately, he gasped slightly louder than he had planned. Being quiet wasn’t really his thing. Liam hung up and whipped round. Louis froze.

“Louis. I was just talking to my mate. Um … oh no … please, please tell me you didn’t hear that. You did, didn’t you.” Louis nodded. Liam looked utterly embarrassed. He took a deep breath, “I … I like you, really like you. But I get it if you don’t feel the same, Louis. It’s really fine.” Liam looked at the ground, his shoulders slumped.  
Louis just couldn’t keep back the smile that was spreading over his face.

“You know what Liam.” Louis slowly moved closer to where Liam was standing, still underneath the trees. “Yes I did hear and I am so, so relieved. I like you too, but I thought it was just me that felt that way. You are hopeless at flirting. Lucky really, that I am a nosy eavesdropper or we may never have worked this out.” And with that, Louis grabbed Liam’s t-shirt, yanked him the last few paces towards him. Their eyes met and Liam’s hands gripped Louis waist and their mouths joined in a soft, sweet, perfect kiss. Liam beamed down at Louis and let his hands slip down to grip his bum. Louis pushed up onto his tiptoes and the kiss turned less sweet, more heated. Trusting Harry with this blind date was definitely the best decision they both had made in a long time.

*

Across the park, Harry and Niall stood, arms wrapped around each other, watching their friends and feeling very smug. They knew that Louis and Liam would be a perfect match. They had got it spot on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed?!? I had to mention Zayn, it definitely didn't feel right to do a story without him in it somewhere.
> 
> Any kudos/comments very much appreciated : )


End file.
